King Arthur's Court at Hogwarts
by Everlove2dream
Summary: Merlin has long since cut himself off from the world but with the rise of Voldemort comes the resurrection of an old enemy; Morgana Le Fay. Now Merlin must go back to the world of Magic he left behind at none other than Hogwarts, or as he knew it, Camelot. WARNING: THIS IS A MERTHUR SLASH FICTION. If you don't ike it don't read it. Flames about this will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK so I've read a ton of these crossovers but none of them have been done the way I wanted so I decided to write my own... I hope you all enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter and all quotes in Italics belong to Merlin**

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his eyes in a rare show of exhaustion as he stared down at the latest issue of the daily prophet with thinly veiled disgust. The newest headline read 'The Boy Who Lies', Dumbledore wished the prophet would leave the young boy alone he had been through enough without this added slander.

Harry Potter; Dumbledore's thoughts turned to the black wild haired boy, he was so young and did not deserve the heart ache that had been dealt to him. Still there was so much he didn't know Dumbledore had been debating telling the boy for months but now as he read through the article before him he decided against it, Harry would have enough trouble this year without the added stress of this knowledge. With that last thought Dumbledore folded the paper and threw it into his fire, he then turned back to his desk and focused his attention to a bright pink folder provided for him by the ministry the elegant silver writing read 'Dolores Jane Umbridge'

~~~~~~~~~~~Malfoy Manor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort stared at the flickering flames of the Malfoy's grand fireplace as he sat at the head of a long ornate table somewhere in the hidden depths of Malfoy Manor, in a few minutes time the room would be awash with activity as his followers all arrived for their meeting. However now at this moment all was silent and still the dark lord himself deep in thought. He couldn't help a small smirk as he thought of the ministry; the fools were of more help than he could have imagined. To think Dumbledore would fall so far so fast it was a sweet victory against the old man.

Voldemort could almost taste his victory, but he was nothing if not cautious. As long as the old wizard lived, discredited or not, there was still a chance of failure and Voldemort did not take chances especially ones involving Dumbledore. Until earlier that day the Dark Lord thought that the answer he was missing lay in the department of mysteries.

He had been scowering through the Malfoy's dark library trying to find some information about prophecies and instead he had stumbled onto something much greater. An ancient spell meant to bring back an almighty sorceress from the past. Voldemort felt a small tingle of excitement course through him at the thought of controlling the witch and with her Dumbledore would kneel at his feet. Before he could contemplate his plan any longer the moment of silence had past and the room was soon filled with apparating witches and wizards. Voldemort waited patiently as they all arrived. The last to show was Severus Snape.

Voldemort studied his spy intently for any sign of deceit he found none; as always Snape was a blank page nothing hidden but nothing shown. Voldemort did not yet trust the man. He had spent the last 14 years at Dumbledore's side only to come crawling back to him claiming loyalty… we shall see he thought to himself as Snape took his seat a little down the table. Voldemort looked at each of his death eaters before he began to address them. "Things have been going smoothly so far, the ministry has been most helpful"

"Those fools don't even realize it." McNab laughed and some of the other joined in.

"Yes it is humorous but our victory is not yet complete Dumbledore still stands and with him the annoyance that is the Order of the Pheonix" Voldemort spit out the name like acid.

"What can we do My Lord" one man asked cowering at the anger in Voldemort's voice

"I've already made a plan to bring that doddering old fool to his knees" then Voldemort smiled a chilling smile "What I need from you is your blood." the silence in the room was palpable and Voldemort felt a whirl of happiness at the fear in their eyes. They though he was going to kill them, how quaint. Voldemort allowed them to stew in their fear and confusion for a moment longer before explaining " I have come across a most interesting spell one that will resurrect a witch of old"

"Who's this witch and how's she of any use" Bellatrix sneered jealousy dripping from her voice Voldemort gave her a piercing stare that sent her cowering.

"She is no ordinary witch, her name is Morgana Le Fay" there were gasps around the table at the name. "I will resurrect her and she will bow before my power and together my victory will be ensured and not even the great Dumbledore will be able to stand against me." The shock in the room turned to excitement. Voldemort then revealed a shiny silver goblet, he placed it onto the table "Now I will need a portion of all of your blood" each of his followers stepped forward eager to please their lord Bellatrix at the forefront. She used a quick laceration spell and giggled as the dark blood splashed against the shiny silver interior of the goblet staining the sides red.

Across the world 2 wizards awoke with a start

The first wizard was a messy dark haired boy with emerald green eyes. He jolted out of his sleep in the small bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive his scar burned and to his discomfort he felt an odd sense of delight. It was a weird sensation because the dream that had awoken had been anything but delightful. It had been about Voldemort that much he could remember and there had been a silver goblet filled with blood as well the boy recalled with a shiver.

"Harry Potter" a loud obnoxious voice yelled up at him. The boy, Harry, sighed wondering what chores his uncle had in store for him this time and whether or not he'd have time to listen outside the window to the news.

The second wizard was entirely different from the first. This wizard was as old and white as Dumbledore himself complete with the nice long beard to match. He sat up in bed rapidly at the yell of his name in his head, and grumbled his muscles aching from the suddenness of movement.

What in the world did that dragon want now after 300 years of silence what could be so important? His name once again resounded in his head "Yes I'm coming, I'm coming" he rambled waving his arms as if the dragon could see his movements. The old man stared around his old cabin looking for his red robes. He spotted it flung over a spindly little chair across the room. He had many clothes sppread out around the room in disarray.

_'look what I found, I found a place where you can put things it's called a cupboard'_ a voice echoed in Merlin's ears and the man brushed it away as he pulled on the robes. He then walked over to the wooden bucket filled with water and took his time washing his face and hands. When he was through he watched as the water stilled and his reflection took shape, but it was not the reflection of an old man that looked back at him but that of a young man with shaggy black hair and large ears. The old man let out a soft sigh it had been a long time since he had looked like that.

The old man was indeed at heart no older than 25 and had been for 1,329 years since the day his destiny had died. He still remembered all those years ago in the land of myth and the time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom had rested on his shoulders, his name... Merlin.

**AN: Ok so that's chapter one I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible but it was really difficult especially Voldemort. Let me know how I did and what you think the more reviews I get the faster I'll update so Please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so here's the next chapter :) YAY!**

Merlin hiked through the woods slowly towards the clearing where Killigarah waited for him. The dragon stood proudly before the warlock a look of irritation on his face "What took you so long?"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night, I'm old it takes time for me to get ready"

"You don't have to be old."

"It's easier." Merlin replied and it was true, years ago when he had tried to be a part of society he'd found being old got him more respect.

But after so many years Merlin was no longer willing to watch those around him die with no hope of doing the same himself and so he had moved to the mountains away from anyone and anything. It had just been easier to stay this way, an old man. "Why are you here, It's been three hundred years" Merlin accused him.

"I am not the one who cut himself off from the old religion"

"It hurts less this way." Merlin stated no emotion in his voice. After isolating himself 250 years ago he had also cut himself off from not just the old religion but also magic entirely. _I don't want to! If I cannot use magic, then what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be! If I cannot use magic... I might as well die. _The words that Merlin had spoken so very long ago came unbidden to his mind. He remembered how wrong it would have felt back then to be cut off from magic, but Merlin had lost hope long ago. He had spiraled into deep depression and his magic had been a constant reminder of what had been and so he had run from it, unwilling to remember his past. "What does it matter, now tell me why are you here? I know it isn't just to say hello those times have long past." Merlin stated bitterly.

"If that's how you want to be fine. Merlin your help is needed; open yourself to the old religion for much has happened since your disappearance."

"What could they have possibly done that is so bad that my help is needed?"

"Open your heart Merlin and you will know." and with that Killigarah spread his great wings and flew off

"Always so vague, it's irritating" Merlin grumbled, he stared after the dragon and sighed before he settled himself on a large bolder he let out a nervous breath and he began to break down the walls he had so meticulously built. Letting magic stream back into his body was an overwhelming feeling; all at once the gray veil he had been living under was lifted. His whole world changed he could feel everything around him every tree and blade of grass and every animal for miles the magic sang deeply at being released. Merlin's breath was stolen from him as he opened his mind… Impossible! But it was there a darkness. He was no longer the only one of the old religion in this world and Merlin would recognize that magic anywhere.

"Morgana" Merlin whispered aloud his voice overflowing with emotion. Who would dare bring her back?! Who would be so stupid? He reached out begging for information, and his magic showed him all that he had missed. His eyes grew hard at the mention of Voldemort people like this sorcerer disgusted him. Then he learned of Harry Potter and his destiny; the boy was a lot like he had been, so young but with so much riding on his shoulders. Merlin in that moment hardened his resolve he would go to this school and he would stop Morgana and maybe he would be able to help this boy on his way.

And so Merlin made his way back to his cabin a plan forming in his head.

~~~~~Hogwarts~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore reread the letter for the third time; it was from a young boy named Lance Du Lac. He was 15 and had until now been homeschooled by his uncle but apparently with the rise of Voldemort his uncle had decided it would be safer if he were to attend Hogwarts. He was writing to ask if they would accept him. Part of Dumbledore was suspicious after all it was such an odd request one he had never received before, and it came now of all times after Voldemort had regained his body. For all he knew the boy could be a Death Eater.

Yet another part of him, the professor in him, could not bring himself to say no. This boy could be as innocent as anyone desperately looking for a safe place to learn magic. In the end Dumbledore's compassion won over his suspicion and so he found himself writing a reply admitting the boy to the school and filling him in on the procedure that would be followed.

~~~~~~start of term~~~~~~~~~~

The school year came quickly and Merlin took a deep breath as he stepped off the Knight Bus, his large trunk and tawny owl were unloaded by a thin gangly man named Stan. Merlin thanked the man graciously and began to make his way inside. How long had it been since he'd been around people? He wondered how he would possibly manage. Merlin's only saving grace was that he was going to a place where he would not have to deal with mortal technology.

He wheeled his cart through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4 with ease. He used his wand, fashioned from the wood of the Sidh staff (the only thing that would hold his magic) to place his luggage with the rest. Merlin wished Archimedes, his owl, a good trip before making his way down the corridor trying to find an empty carriage.

He made it all the way to the last few carriages before he found one with a lone girl. She had blonde wavy hair and was wearing the oddest pair of glasses as she read what looked like an old magazine upside down. Merlin was startled a bit when she swung her head toward him; she had large blue eyes and she smiled at him. Merlin smiled back and opened the door "Sorry for disturbing you, I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Of course" she said softly. Merlin made his way into the carriage and settled down on the seat opposite the girl next to the window.

"I'm Lance by the way" Merlin felt odd using the name of his old friend but he couldn't think of another name to use and he had found himself writing out Lance's before he knew it.

"I'm Luna"

"It's a pleasure" He nodded politely "...um... I'm sorry but what are you wearing" he gestured to her glasses.

"These are Spectraspecs they let me see things that are invisible" she explained in the same soft airy voice not at all bothered by Merlin's question. "I've never seen you before are you new?"

"Yes I'm a transfer student; I used to be homeschooled."

"How odd…" she stated her head cocked slightly. Merlin felt weird being called odd by a girl whose every action screamed odd. He opened his mouth to question her on her magazine but before he could the carriage door was pulled open and a ginger haired girl entered.

"Hello Luna!" she said then paused as she caught sight of Merlin "Oh... hello" she said with a lot less enthusiasm then when she had greeted Luna.

"Who're you?" another voice asked; Merlin looked past the ginger girl where two boys stood. One was round and nervous looking and the other boy, the one that had spoken, was thin and lanky with messy black hair and intense green eyes. Merlin instantly recognized him as Harry Potter.

"Harry don't be rude" the red head scolded

"Sorry" the boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"It's alright, my name's Lance I'm a transfer student."

"A transfer student? I've never heard of such a thing before." The girl stated looking suspicous

"Yes, I was homeschooled but with Voldemort *flinch* being back and all we decided it would be in my best interest to continue my education here. I'm really glad I got accepted!"

"You said his name" Harry stated staring at him.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You said Voledmort *twitch* most people are to scared to say it"

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself." Merlin explained; how silly to be scared of a name he thought.

"You remind me of Hermionie" Harry laughed

"Who?"

"Just one of my friends, she and Ron are prefects this year so they're in a different carriage." the three took their seats and Merlin was introduced to them

"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way, and this is Neville" she introduced herself and the round boy next to her. He smiled in response.

"It's nice to meet you both," He turned to Harry, of course he knew who the boy was but it was polite to introduce oneself. When the boy didn't step up to it Merlin decided to take things into his own hands "and you are?"

"Umm... you don't know me?"

"Should I?" Merlin asked making Harry smile brightly

"No not at all, my name is Harry, Harry Potter"

"Ah wow, sorry I should have recognized you." Merlin played along

"No don't worry about it" Harry seemed happy to be able to introduce himself normally. The rest of the trip went by quickly their friendly conversation interrupted only briefly when Harry's friends Ron and Hermionie joined the group. They had had to squish a bit to fit the two but it had been a fun trip.

Part of Merlin wanted to stay away from these people wanted to stay unattached but it had been so long since he had had a real friend.

"Bye Lance see you later" the others called waving as they moved to join the rest of the second through seventh years. Merlin himself was to go with the first years towards the boats.

He sighed preparing himself for what was sure to be a very rough blow. Merlin had done his research on Hogwarts and was surprised by its location. Hogwarts was Camelot; the founders had found the ruins of the once great kingdom and had transformed it into a school of magic. The irony made Merlin smile bitterly, he knew as soon as he found out about it that the year was going to be tough. To be so close to his past, to have it within his reach but being unable to grasp onto it.

And, as if that wasn't enough, there was the lake. Merlin would never be able to forget it, the lake held all his most tragic memories and now he would be constantly in its presence. Destiny was a cruel cruel mistress to torture him so. They turned the corner and merlin stopped in his tracks despite trying to prepare himself as best he could; seeing it here so close had shocked him deeply. The other first years pushed past him some with rude comments but Merlin paid them no mind staring at the lake pain clear in his eyes. He snapped himself out of his memories and took a deep breath moving to climb into one of the many boats. He drifted over the lake his eyes staring at the surface he reached out his hand brushing the water gently knowing Avalon was just beyond his reach.

Merlin heard the other first years gasp and he moved his head towards the castle. Camelot. The castle was so different; it had been rebuilt with a million more windows, its protective walls had been torn down, and a couple new towers had been added as well as covered bridge. The whole place was alight and Merlin felt suddenly exhausted. He had been running from his past for a long time and now he could run no longer.

Merlin followed the first years up a large staricase and in front of a set of large double doors. He knew exactly what lay behind these doors, had stood here so many times so long ago.

The throne room, despite all the changes the layout of the castle was still basically the same. A stern witch in Emerald green robes greeted them and made her speech about the houses and being a family she talked about losing and gaining points and then she left them alone and walked back into what she called the Great Hall.

Merlin turned his thoughts to the four houses Gryffindor the house of the brave, Ravenclaw the house of the wise, Hufflepuff the house of the loyal, and Slytherin the house of the cunning. Merlin placed his friends in each of the categories. The knights would've been in Gryffindor, Gwen and Gaius would have been in Ravenclaw, Morgana would have been in Slytherin, not because she was evil but because even before she had changed she had been cunning. She had proven it on many occasions. Merlin himself would have been in Hufflepuff and yet even as he knew that he found himself hoping to be placed in a different house.

Professor McGonnagal was back, she led them all into the Great Hall. Merlin looked around the room. It in itself was the same, the only differences were the four tables representing the four houses and the fifth table positioned at the head of the room for the professors. Merlin felt a small spark of anger at the old man in the middle, Dumbledore, because he was seated in 'his' throne. A place only met for one person. Merlin knew his anger was unfounded no one here knew that the castle they now lived in was once a kingdom of legends.

He watched as McGonnagal explained the sorting ceremony and found himself relieved; it meant he had a chance on getting into the house he wanted. Mcgonnagal continued, announcing that they had a fifth year transfer student and that he would be sorted first. "Lance Du Lac" she called after her announcement. He made his way up to the sorting hat all eyes were on him and he felt increasingly nervous. It was silly really he had been through so much more than this but he was nervous all the same. Merlin sat on the stool and the hat was placed onto his head.

"Well I'd never thought I'd see this" the hat sounded awed and Merlin felt his cheeks burning "I see you have a house already in mind"

"I do" he replied

"Of course I would be honored to grant such a simple request"

"Thank you"

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out. The whole hall clapped and the Gryffindors cheered loudly. There were a few jeers from Slytherin but Merlin didn't mind. He walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Lance over here!" it was Hermionie and seated next to her was Ron and Harry. They smiled at him and he smiled back taking a seat next to the three of them.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! KING ARTHUR DEMANDS IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Next chapter...**

**I got asked one Question a lot XD and Yes Arthur will be in this story.**

Merlin lay awake listening to the sounds of the other boys snoring; Ron was particularly loud he observed. He sighed: it had been so long since he had been in this castle, the last time had been before 'his' death. Merlin cringed slightly he had been in so much pain, and felt so much guilt that he couldn't bare going back, and so he had left Camelot to its fate and in the end it had fallen. His friends had all died and Merlin had been left alone. Now being back it brought all those thoughts back into focus, all the regrets he'd had. And this was just from the castle… being near the lake was almost unbearable and he would not be making any voluntary trips to its shores.

~~~~~fast forward 2 weeks~~~~~~~~~

Merlin found himself liking Hogwarts. The people who had rebuilt it had added on so many wondrous features and the magic made him feel welcomed it was something he wasn't used to in Camelot. He had spent most of his time in the castle hiding his gifts and now here he was showing them to the world and getting praised for them along with other magical students. Uther was probably turning in his grave and that thought alone delighted merlin to no end.

Merlin had no trouble fitting in among the students and he enjoyed the classes immensely; though he still found wands silly and some of the incantations made merlin giggle but overall he had adjusted nicely. He hung out with Harry, Ron, and Hermionie and played the part of a clueless teenager, after all he wasn't supposed to know every detail of Harry's past four years. The three students were always in the thick of things at this school and he was glad to have met them first as it was easier to stay in the loop of things going on with Voldemort.

Merlin as well as most students loathed Umbridge; the toady woman was a horrendous teacher, but he unlike Harry had managed to stay out of her way and tried his best to go unnoticed. Which was incredibly hard especially after he had found out exactly what she did to those in detention (Harry had begged him to remain silent and Merlin had conceded).

Night was a difficult time for merlin being back in the castle had brought many nightmares and dreams long forgotten back to his mind and the whispers of Morgana did nothing to help settle his mind. So he had taken to wondering through the halls at night. He knew almost every nook and cranny of the castle from all his sneaking about and was never caught.

Still as he always does Merlin managed to stumble onto things he wasn't supposed to. And this time unlike so many in the past he really wished he hadn't

Merlin had been restless and decided that a walk through the halls was in order and so he had quietly made his way out of the common room. He was meandering mindlessly through old familiar corridors when he heard the taunting laugh of peeves and ducked into an old unused classroom to avoid the unwanted annoyance.

Inside that classroom was a very old and dusty mirror. He had never seen anything like it and could feel the magic coming off of it in waves. It couldn't have been used often for this room was so far out of the way f any classrooms that were being used it was unlikely any student would ever come across it. The mirror didn't seem as though it was dangerous either. The magic surrounding it was untouched it was neither good nor bad.

He looked at the incantation written across the top of the old mirror but he couldn't make heads or tails of what it might mean. "Hmm" Merlin wondered what in the world it could mean as it wasn't in any language he recognized and he knew quite a few.

As he had been thinking all of this merlin had come to stand right in front of the mirror so when he looked down… Merlin stumbled back and away from the mirror a gasp escaping his lips he looked at the mirror to see only himself near the edge. his reflection was pale and frightened looking. He knew he hadn't been seeing things, but perhaps you could only see it if you were standing right in front of it? Merlin eased his way back in front of the mirror and yes! There he was standing right next to Merlin's shaking form. His blonde hair was ruffled and he was wearing a red tunic and black trousers like he used to. "Arthur" merlin breathed out. It was the first time he had said his name since in 300 years. Arthur looked at merlin a small smile gracing his lips eyes filled with a slight sadness as though he knew what merlin had been through all these years without him. Merlin knew that was silly; this Arthur wasn't real just an image in the mirror and yet he couldn't keep his eyes away.

He had forgotten what Arthur had looked like over the years the image had faded and gone fuzzy. It had been so long he had forgotten how blue his eyes were and how he used to hold himself in that cocky 'I'm the king' way of his. Merlin had forgotten all of that and more. He felt something wet on his cheeks and he looked at his own reflection next to Arthur's and he realized he was crying. Tears flowed freely from his eyes; he lifted his fingers and wiped them away but it was no use the tears would not stop and for the first time in a long time Merlin sobbed. He cried for all of his friends; Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, and Gwen. He cried for Gaius, his mother, and Freya and for all of Camelo.

But mostly he cried for Arthur the man that meant more to him then his own life. The man merlin had spent years with laughing and arguing and adventuring. Always together and always in some sort of trouble. Merlin, looking at Arthur smiling at him his arm around his reflection as he sobbed, could finally admit it to himself that he was in love with the man, his best friend.

"Lance what a surprise" a soft voice rang out behind him and Merlin stiffened he turned swiftly magic swirling. His eyes fell on Dumbledore, the man looked genuinely surprised and Merlin let the magic fall away.

"Sir" he nodded to Dumbledore tears still falling from his face, voice croaky.

"I must warn you this mirror shows neither truth nor knowledge and that looking into its reflection will bring you nothing but pain" the old wizard explained "men have gone mad staring into it"

"I can see why" Merlin answered looking back at the reflection

"So then you know what it does?"

Merlin nodded "It shows you the deepest desires of your heart"

"ah" Dumbledore smiled and Merlin suddenly realized he was still crying and furiously brushed his tears away "Tis alright my dear boy for some the mirror can show things that tug on our very hearts" the headmaster then tilted his head slightly "If I may ask what does it show you?"

"That's a rather rude question headmaster" Merlin snapped

"Forgive me you are right, I have let my curiosity get the best of my mind"

"No I'm sorry" Merlin's eyes softened "I see my best friend" he said softly then he turned giving the man in the mirror one last look. "Can I ask you to move this mirror to a different spot" Dumbledore looked shocked "It's just that if I know where it is I won't be able to stop, but if it's gone there will be less temptation."

"That is very wise" Dumbledore nodded "I will see that it is moved"

"Thank you... goodnight sir" Merlin turned back once more drinking in the sight. 'Goodbye Arthur' he told the mirror silently before he walked quickly from the room every fiber in his body screaming at him to turn back to never let Arthur go again not when he was so close.

Dumbledore watched the boy leave and he was struck with an intense curiosity, he had detected no lie from the teen and yet it was not the entire truth that much he was sure of. Lance Du Lac was definitely a puzzle. When Dumbledore had first met the boy after the start of term feast he had tried to see into the boy's mind; a mere precaution after all it was dangerous times. And yet he could not get in Lance's occlumensy had been superb. It made him wonder what the boy worked so hard to hide. The headmaster sighed, and then there was Harry. The boy was getting in more trouble than he ever had before and the year had only just begun.

Somehow Dumbledore couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get interesting and he had a notion that Lance was going to be somewhere at its center.

~~~~~~~~Morgana and Voldemort~~~~~~~~~~

They stood a ways away from the castle Morgana's eyes narrowed at it "Camelot" she stated her voice bitter "and this is the school you were talking about"

"Yes it's a disgusting establishment under that old man's leadership. He lets muggle children learn magic"

Morgana scowled "I don't care about that, I care for only what it used to be, Camelot. It is owed to me by right of my birth and I will have it"

"You shall, together we can take the school" Voldemort smiled evilly. Morgana ignored the snake faced man she needed to get into the castle first to see it then she would pose an ultimatum submit to her leadership or die. From there with this idiot's forces (weak as they are) she would have no trouble following through on the threat. Morgana smiled this time there would be no Arthur and no Merlin to get in her way.

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed and the weather turned cold. Merlin stared out the window at the white surroundings; the crisp freshly fallen snow glittered in the sun.

He had become quite complacent in this life. Despite his best intentions to stay partial he had found friends. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, and so many more. He knew in his mind that it was a folly; such relationships would only bring him more pain in the end, but his heart didn't want to listen.

He sat in the common room with Harry while Ron and Hermione did their duties as prefects. Merlin watched Harry; the boy had looked depressed for a long while. Harry knew part of that had to do with all the slander but there was something more to this than just that, Merlin could tell.

"Harry, are you alright?" He blurted out without thinking

"What?"

"Sorry you just seem down."

"It's nothing"

"Right because I believe that" His words dripped with sarcasm

Harry looked at Merlin and then laughed slightly "Sorry, I just… Hogwarts is my home, its somewhere I always look forward to, but… not this year. Everything feels so wrong Lance. Umbridge has made this place like more of a prison, and everybody thinks I'm an attention seeking liar!"

"That's not true"

"Really because I can't walk around the schools without someone sneering at me, I get detention for telling the truth, and half of the people I thought were my friends have stabbed me in the back!"

"You have to stop thinking about it like that. Stop thinking about all the people who don't believe you and look at the people who do. You have more people on your side than you realize."

Harry looked down at his feet stubbornly. "Maybe"

"That's not all that's wrong is it"

"How can you tell?"

"Because you're my friend Harry"

Harry looked over and smiled before sighing "I guess I'm also worried about the Defense group Hermione wants to start. Don't get me wrong it's a great idea but she wants me to teach it!"

"From what I've heard you're quite qualified."

"You heard wrong. I haven't done anything great. I've always had help!"

"Even the greatest wizards have had help in their lives Harry, but I think you're qualified because you've been in those situations. No one else in this school has ever been in a real fight Harry; they need you to help them because you have real experience."

"But what if I do something wrong or teach them something wrong and it gets someone killed!"

"Harry you're not leading these kids into battle your just helping them learn."

Harry ruffled his hair in frustration. "What if… what if they don't want to learn, what if they just want to come gawk at me or question me about what happened with Cedric."

"Yes maybe some people will show up for that reason, but that doesn't mean you have to tell them anything. It's your business not theirs." Merlin put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Besides all that, it's not as though you'll be doing this alone. You have Ron, Hermione, and me."

Harry didn't reply for a time but then he looked up and smiled at Merlin "Thanks Lance. You're really wise."

"So I've been told" Merlin grinned.

Harry laughed.

Merlin was feeling antsy. Morgana was gaining power he could feel it in the wind, could feel the old religion twisting and turning, and yet she had not made a single move against Hogwarts or anywhere else. She was planning something, but Merlin didn't know what and the lack of activity was fraying his nerves.

It wasn't that he wanted her to attack but at least if she did he could figure out what she was planning or have some clue as to where she was.

"Hurry up Lance, we'll be late for potions" Hermione called. Merlin stood up from his perch next to the window and raced after the trio.

"Sorry" He apologized for the delay as he caught up

"It's ok let's just not be late; Snape's been even more unbearable than ever because of Umbridge's teacher reviews." Harry stated.

"Umbridge is a real toad" Ron commented but then smiled "Although it was rather funny when she asked Snape about the DADA position" He snickered. Harry couldn't help but agree.

"It isn't funny Ronald a lot of teachers are really stressed out because of her reviews. Look what happened to Trawlany." Hermione scolded.

"I know, I know." Ron said tersely. They made it to the dungeons just in time and hurried into class taking their seats. Merlin walked down the aisle to his spot next to Neville.

The boy smiled nervously, and Merlin grinned back. "Hi Neville, how are you?"

"I'm alright I guess… Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about quitting the D.A." He said solemnly

"Neville..?"

"I'm just no good at it Lance. I can't even disarm an opponent. I'm useless"

"Don't say that." Merlin turned to face Neville determined "Neville even some the greatest of wizards had trouble with spells at first."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I'm pretty sure Dumbledore never had trouble like this."

"You don't know that for sure, everyone always starts off clueless. Why did you know Merlin was often called an idiot" Merlin told him remembering all the time Gaius had told him off or Arthur had mocked him.

"Really?" Merlin nodded enthusiastically

"I know you can do this Neville. You just need to have more confidence." Neville didn't look convinced. "Neville may I see your wand for a moment?"

"Umm… sure" Neville looked confused, what did his wand have anything to do with this, but he trusted Lance.

Merlin held the wand gently "This is cherry wood isn't it?" He asked after a moment. Neville nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cherry wood is said to react badly towards an owner that doesn't have the strength of mind. Basically if you have no self-confidence the wand will continue to give you trouble." Merlin explained. "Your magic isn't the problem; it's the way you think that's holding you back."

"How do you know all that?"

"I read a book once on wand making" Merlin told him.

Neville stared down at his wand. "It sounds easier said than done."

"You can do this Neville, I have faith in you. And when you do, you're going to be one of the most amazing wizards this world has ever seen!"

"I don't know about that, but I think I'll keep trying"

"I'm glad"

"Thanks Lance"

True to his word Neville showed up that night for DA.

He was against Hermione and his wand went flying. Merlin caught it handing it to Neville who looked down. Merlin smiled at him.

"You can do this."

Neville nodded a new look in his eye and Merlin grinned this was it Neville looked determined and it was the first time he'd seen such a look on his face.

The boy faced off with Hermione again. "Expeliarmus" He shouted. Hermione's wand went flying. The whole room was silent for a moment as Hermione's wand hit the floor with a small clack. There rose a great cheer. Everyone grinned patting Neville on the back.

"Well done Neville" Harry told him brightly. Neville had never looked happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin could really get used to eating like this. The great hall was alight with chatter and laughter everyone seemed in a good mood and Merlin had forgotten about his misgivings, enjoying the calmness of Hogwarts life.

The twins were keeping Umbridge busy and Harry had lightened up a lot since starting the DA. Neville was improving exponentially in his magic and all seemed well.

Merlin should have known better, it was the calm before the storm.

Morgana stalked past the gates easily breaking through the barriers as if they were mere annoyances. She dragged her hand along the stone walls, both familiar and foreign to her. These halls how long had it been since she had last walked them… she smiled. It was no matter soon this place would belong to her just as it was always meant to.

And there would be no one to stand in her way.

Dumbledore stiffened as he felt his wards and spells being broken. Could it be Voldemort? NO impossible how could he be breaking through so quickly. Dumbledore had to work fast the students were in danger. He quickly whispered some magic drawing out his wand. He looked at Minerva and Snape sending them a warning. The two teachers had their wands out in an instant.

Dumbledore didn't want to throw the students into chaos but he needed to get them out. He stood along with the teachers all now weary of the danger and alert. All except Umbridge who looked confused.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" She sniffed

No one answered her as the great hall began to shake. All the students looked around confused. Plates and glasses clattered to the floor. Candles fell from their enchantment hitting the table. One hit Neville square on the head.

Merlin felt the magic and gasped. "No" How could he not have noticed until she was this close. He cursed himself for letting his guard down.

"What's happening" Ron shouted

"I don't know" Hermione yelled back. Harry whipped out his wand.

Merlin was about to use a spell of his own but before he could move Dumbledore was shouting. The old man waved his wand and the shaking stopped.

The great hall was shrouded in silence until "What did you do, what is happening!" Umbridge yelled her screeching voice making people wince.

"Oh do shut up" A woman's voice rang out. There at the end of the room in front of the two grand doors stood a beautiful woman. She had pale skin and dark hair, and was dressed in a black gown. Her gaze was cold and piercing.

She held up her hand at Umbridge, who began to choke her hands coming to lie on her neck as she struggled to breathe. Dumbledore aimed his wand at her and with a flick she had collapsed pulling in breath after breath.

"Impressive, but not nearly enough to stop me old man." Morgana glared

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked voice booming.

"Morgana Le Fay. Rightful queen of Camelot."

There where whispers and gasps.

Dumbledore observed the woman in front of him; could what she say be true? He did not want to believe it Morgana was a dark sorceress of old. She could not be alive and yet… her magic was like nothing he had ever felt. She seemed almost ancient in her power, this raw magical energy.

"That's not possible" Hermione said

"I've got her chocolate frog card. She looks nothing like the picture." Ron commented

"She's supposed to be dead!" Hermione shot back.

Merlin stared. He was afraid for the lives of everyone around him, but also in some strange sense relieved. He knew she was alive but it was so different seeing her there. Merlin drank in the site of her. She looked not a day older than when he had killed her so long ago. Merlin hated himself for his conflicting feelings but he could not help it. He had been alone for so long. His past long forgotten until now. Morgana was both a breath of fresh air and a poisonous wind.

"Impossible" Minerva whispered. Morgana didn't spare her a glance her eyes on Dumbledore. The man had real power but it could not stop her.

"What do you want with Hogwarts" He could not fight with her here amidst the students. He had to stall her keep her talking. He had sent his patronus out with a message to the order when the great hall had begun to shake. Hopefully they would get here soon.

"Were you not listening, I'm here to take back what's mine" She spread her arms wide "Camelot"

"This isn't…" Minerva started

"You idiots; do you not even know where you live. This place, these hallowed halls were once home to a great kingdom. Camelot. This room, and where you sit so idly, that throne" Morgan pointed at Dumbledore "A throne that belongs to me."

"It doesn't belong to you!" Merlin was shouting before he could stop himself. The anger that had boiled in him at those words could not be held back. His pleasure at seeing someone familiar gone. He could not afford to show mercy. Morgana would not hesitate to kill those who stood in her way. "It will never belong to you, the one and true ruler of Camelot is Arthur!"

"Lance!" Hermione gasped as Merlin stood glaring at Morgana.

Morgana was frozen in place face pale. "It cannot be. You're supposed to be dead!"

Everyone in the hall was confused. How did Lance know Morgana?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you"

"You will not stop me" She moved her hand eyes flashing a wave of magic rushed at Merlin.

Dumbledore waved his wand but he could not stop the spell. It was so strong full of hatred.

Merlin held up his hand his own eyes turning gold and the magic dissipated. Merlin breathed out harshly. He had not used such strong magic in a long time. If it came down to a fight he was not sure he could win.

The golden trio watched in awe. Lance was not who he seemed to be. They might have been angry that they had been deceived but he seemed to be on their side at least.

"HOW?"

"I'm like you once were Morgana. I cannot be killed but with one weapon."

"You've been alive all this time?"

Merlin did not answer he just watched her warily but Morgana could see the answer in his eyes they held such sadness; eyes that had seen too much time. She might have pitied him if she didn't hate him so much.

"You don't have to do this Morgana. Camelot is no more; there is no kingdom to rule!"

"There is an entire world to rule Merlin."

Another round of gasps. Everyone's eyes went back and forth.

Dumbledore was startled once more. He stared at Lance, the boy, the enigma. It seemed impossible everything they knew all that was written in history was being undone in front of their eyes.

"I pity you Morgana to be so lost in your hatred that you cannot see that the world has changed; there is reason to fight anymore."

"No reason! You're pathetic Merlin. There will be war, and you are on the losing side." Her eyes flashed and she was gone.

Merlin felt as though he could collapse. He had been running from his past for so long and now with every eye on him he could run no longer. He had to face it head on.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin only wanted to rest, but it seemed everyone else was against that idea. Dumbledore had swept Merlin up to his office along with Ron, Hermione and Harry who would not be left behind and from there they traveled by flu to the Orders headquarters.

Merlin could not meet the Trio's eyes as they waited for the others to arrive. He had lied to them, sometimes it seemed lying was the only thing he could do.

"You're really Merlin" Hermione asked finally unable to stand the silence.

"Yes" He looked down "I'm sorry I lied to you. I haven't talked about my past or thought about it in a really long time."

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"That's what we all want to know" A voice sounded behind him

Merlin turned around to see a group of very odd individuals Dumbledore at the head the man who had spoken was old and graying with a false eye and a false leg.

They all settled into chairs Merlin stayed standing. He looked at all of them. And then turned to Harry

"To answer your question Harry. I came back because of Morgana"

"You knew she was alive"

"Yes, I could feel it. Her magic is connected to the old religion and I am a part of it. It's difficult to explain."

"If you knew she was alive why not tell someone?" This was Mrs. Weasley "Someone could have been killed"

"I knew she was alive, but finding her was a different matter altogether and even if I had told you would you have believed me? I'm immortal and Morgana was supposed to be dead."

"I thought magic couldn't raise the dead"

"There is an ancient spell, but it is dark magic and the person who is brought back is not the same as they were in life. Those who are brought back are cursed; they can do nothing but lust after their greatest desires when they were alive. In Morgana's case it would be becoming queen. She will not give up on Camelot"

"Everyone in Hogwarts is in danger"

"I'm afraid so."

"But we have you; you can stop her can't you"

"Hermione" Merlin smiled at her kindly "Thank you for your faith, but Morgana and I are well matched, and she cannot be killed by magic. Only a sword forged in dragon's breath can kill her."

"Where do we get one of those?"

"There is only one in all existence"

"You can't mean…?!" Hermione gaped almost twitching in excitement.

"Excalibur."

"No way!" Ron breathed.

Merlin nodded. He rubbed his eyes. "That comes with another problem. I trapped the sword in a stone after Arthur's death so no one else could ever wield it. Even I cannot pull it from its sheath."

"Only Arthur can pull it from the stone" Minerva remembered

"He's not alive too by any chance is he?" Tonks asked

Merlin felt an intense pain in his heart "No he is not" His voice wavered.

"I think that's enough for now" Dumbledore said "This is a lot to take in and it's late"

He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin felt grateful for it. Dumbledore reminded him a bit of Gaius.

He could tell the others wanted to argue but none did and they made their way to their rooms.

Dumbledore had a tough decision to make about the school. Did he send the students home? Morgana's threat was very real and right now they had no sure way to beat her.

Dumbledore began to pace.

Morgana threw a vase at the wall shattering it into pieces. Narcissa did not look pleased that her house was being destroyed by the sorceress but she said nothing.

"He's alive. That rotten…" She trailed off cursing Merlin to high heaven. She hated him! "I'm going to kill you Merlin, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin woke up the next morning with a groan as the memories from the night before came rushing back.

It was almost a relief for him not to be the only one who knew anymore to be able to share. A small blessing that came along with the pain of remembering.

He was the first one up the house was silent. He sat down at a small table after starting an old kettle for tea.

"Morning Lance…. Merlin I mean"

"Morning Hermione."

"Lance Du Lac, Lancelot… you took the name of one of the Knights of Camelot"

"A great knight." Merlin remembered fondly

"Didn't he betray Arthur? Him and Gwen"

"Your history did not tell the full story. In fact there are a lot of things that it got wrong." Merlin said a bit protectively.

"Tell me about Arthur. Was he all they said he was?"

Merlin smiled in both joy and sadness. Arthur; his wonderful and amazing Arthur. He missed him more than anything. "Not at first, but he grew into it."

"Was he handsome?" Ginny joined them at the table

She had arrived later that night along with the other weasley's. Dumbledore had decided to extend Christmas Vacation sending all the students home for the time being. It was the only thing he could do to keep them safe.

"Quite." Merlin sighed a bit "He had golden hair and blue eyes. He was strong and proud, but he had a good heart and cared greatly for the people."

The girls giggled. The boy in front of them looked smitten.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love" Tonks said from behind them startling the three. She grabbed the pot as it began to whistle and made tea for the four of them.

Merlin's face turned pink all the way to the tips of his ears "Oh no... No not at all. I just really respect him… and we're really close… but not that close! I mean… UGH" Merlin hit his head against the table and the others giggled

"Good Morning" Harry greeted them all. "What's wrong Lan…Merlin?"

"I'm being ganged up on" He said gesturing to the girls

"That's rough sorry mate" Sirius said coming up behind Harry and ruffling his godson's hair.

The girls all laughed. "Sorry Merlin" Ginny winked "Your secrets safe with me" She said

Merlin almost grimaced at her chose of words. Morgana had once said something similar about his love for Gwen. "He's dead now anyway" Merlin said softly standing up from his chair.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"It's dangerous out there now" Mrs. Weasley cautioned

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be alright." He reassured her. Mrs. Weasley watched him go. The boy looked so sad; he seemed only a child it was hard to believe he's been alive for centuries.

"Poor boy" She whispered "He seems so sad"

"Can you blame him" Sirius replied "He's had to watch his family and friends all die. Everyone he's ever cared about is gone. An existence like that has to be difficult."

No one could quite imagine how that might have felt.

"Then it's decided" Dumbledore said and everyone nodded he turned to Merlin "Can you take us to Excalibur?" Merlin nodded.

"It's near Lake Avalon"

"Lake Avalon!" Hermione was beside herself with excitement

"Calm down Hermione"

"Honestly Ron think of the history. Where is it?" She asked

Merlin couldn't help the small smile. "It's near Hogwarts"

"You don't mean the school lake."

"The exact one"

"Really all this time, first we've been living in Camelot and now our lake is /The/ Lake Avalon."

"Places long forgotten" Merlin said

"We can apperate to Hogsmeade and walk from there" Dumbledore said

The journey was short. Merlin walked along the edges of the lake staring into its endless blue depths. The others followed each having a million questions to ask but none wanting to break the sad atmosphere that surrounded the sorcerer.

Merlin stopped half way around and veered off the path and down into the far end of the dark forest. They followed as he walked through the trees. Many things had changed but Merlin still knew just where to walk.

He ducked into a small alcove, and held out his hand as the others gathered behind him. His eyes flashed gold and the air around them seemed to ripple revealing a large stone in the center a sword sticking out. The stone had vines wrapped around it but the sword looked no older than it had all those years ago.

"Only the True king of Camelot can pull the sword from the stone"

"So Morgana can't pull it, can she?"

"No, her heart is shrouded in evil and darkness."

"Still we should put up a few protective wards and spells at least something to alert us in case she comes searching for the sword."

"That's a good idea" Merlin conceded "She knows it's the only thing that can kill her"

"I brought lunch" Molly smiled "Let's have a picnic"

"Mum its December"

"That's what magic's for" Tonks smiled already helping to set out the blankets and food.

"Are you sure this is a good idea mum, I mean with Morgana and you know who" Ron asked

Molly smiled at Ron "Don't worry I think we're safe for now. Besides I think your friend might need a bit of cheer in his life." Ron looked over at Merlin. He was sitting at the water's edge staring into the abyss.

They all sat down to eat at the edge of the lake. Spells cast to provide warmth. It was almost like it was summer inside the magic bubble.

"Would you tell us more about your time in Camelot? You said the History books were wrong" Hermione asked curiously

"Sure. Hmm… Well I'm not an old man to start off with; although it was a guise I sometimes used. I was only a few years older than I am now when I first got to Camelot. Magic was still banned at that time and King Arthur was still just a prince. Prince Prat he was."

"Really I thought he was great and noble"

"He was, it was just hiding behind a layer of arrogance and stupidity. He was quite the Royal ass. But I turned him around" Merlin smiled fondly at the memories.

"I thought you were supposed to be friends" Remus asked looking astounded

"We were, we were more than friends, we were two sides of the same coin." Merlin said "But then he had to go and die." Merlin stood up stalking toward the edge of the river. "I tried to save him. If he had only held on a little longer I could have saved him! The stupid good for nothing arrogant toe rag!" Merlin yelled.

"Are you done?" A cocky voice sounded from behind him. Merlin froze... that voice… he knew that voice. He turned slowly. The others were on their feet wands out. But Merlin barely noticed them his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

He smiled arrogantly at him wearing his normal armor and Pendragon red looking every bit the handsome king he was known for and Merlin felt himself begin to shake. "I forgot clot pole" He choked out

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin walked forward slowly trying not to blink afraid that if he closed his eyes even for a moment that Arthur would vanish. He reached out a hand placing lightly on the man's cheek. He was real. Arthur was really there in front of him.

Arthur looked at Merlin with sadness in his eyes. He had watched Merlin from Avalon for a long time now, had seen the pain his friend had gone through had watched him suffer.

Merlin lunged at Arthur hugging him tightly and sobbing. He didn't care who was watching Arthur was alive! He was back!

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin tightly he had tears in his eyes too but struggled to keep them from falling.

Harry and the others looked away slightly embarrassed they felt like they were intruding on something private.

Merlin pulled away sniffing slightly looking up into Arthur's eyes cementing it in him that this was truly Arthur. "Are you done being a girl merlin?"

"Shut up you prat" Merlin wiped his eyes.

He looked past Arthur and smiled happily when he saw Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Leon.

Arthur was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I FORGOT ELYAN! How could I do such a thing! But don't worry he's with them all!**

Arthur moved toward the stone slowly. Taking a deep steady breath he griped the hilt of Excalibur and pulled. The sword came free from the stone as if he was drawing it from a simple sheath. The blade glittered in his hand; it seemed to ignite a silent hope in all present.

Merlin smiled widely at the site. Arthur looked every bit the king that he had once been holding the mighty sword. It was almost as though he had never died. The lonely years he had spent were finally over.

"He's not dead anymore" Ginny had managed to sneak up behind Merlin as he stared at his king. Merlin looked over startled and confused

"What?" Ginny just winked and Merlin blushed remembering their talk from that morning. "Honestly Ginny, he's married!" he whispered

"You're a bit behind the times mate"

"What?" Merlin turned to see Lance the handsome man smiled cheekily at him.

"Arthur will always love Gwen but not in the way you think Merlin. Me and Gwen have been together since she came to Avalon and Arthur excepted it; even granted us his blessing." Lancelot looked so happy

Merlin stared at Lancelot then turned to Arthur who was talking with Dumbledore. "I've missed a lot" He whispered softly the pain of all those lonely years coursing through him.

Lance put his hand on Merlin's shoulder "You were never alone Merlin. Arthur never once left your side, he watched you, we all did. None of us could bear the thought of leaving you; after all you were our dear friend, our brother."

Merlin blinked back tears "You mean… the whole time" he felt surprised and happy but that quickly changed to shame. Arthur had watched him abandon Camelot; abandon Leon, Gwen, and Gaius. How could he look Arthur in the eye knowing he had seen him give up on his friends? And then how he had closed himself off from the world. Arthur must think he was pathetic.

Merlin watched Arthur turn to him; he smiled his cocky annoyingly brilliant smile and made to head over. Merlin panicked what could he say! NO He couldn't talk to Arthur, couldn't admit to his failure.

"I have to go" He turned eyes flashing gold and he vanished landing back in Grimmuald Place. The order members that had stayed behind jumped. They were obviously talking about something important papers were spread over the tables.

"Is everyone on their way back?" A tall black man asked, Kingsley, if Merlin remembered correctly.

"I don't know" He said his mind still reeling with guilt. He fled into the room he shared with Harry and Ron and leaned against the door. He couldn't believe what an utter coward he was.

He walked further into the room. He saw his reflection in the mirror; he had forgotten that he still resembled a teenager. Now that his cover was blown there was really no point. He closed his eyes concentrating using his magic to release the spell. When he opened his eyes he was the age he had been when Arthur had died. His appearance didn't change that much he was taller a bit scruffier but just as lanky and gangly as before.

Lance watched Merlin closely paling when he saw the sadness and guilt take over. He had said what he did in order to make Merlin feel better. He was sure Arthur felt the same for Merlin, but his plan had backfired he'd obviously caused his friend some emotional distress.

It was even more of a shock to him when Merlin had fled. Arthur approached with the rest of the knights. "Where did Merlin go? What did you say to him?" The king snapped

"I don't know" Lancelot answered truthfully "I didn't say anything" He held up his hands in surrender.

"Lance seemed upset" Ginny said the false name slipping from her lips on accident "I mean Merlin… sorry" The knights all looked at her confused how on earth could she confuse the two. Ginny blushed under the gazes of the handsome knights and quickly tried to explain "Merlin is a very famous wizard; he was undercover and couldn't very well use that name so he chose Lance du Lac. I've been calling him that for months so the habits hard to break."

Lance blushed slightly proud that Merlin had chosen his name to use. Arthur looked put off. "He should have used my name" Arthur pouted "I am king after all"

"But you're a prat" Gwaine said off handedly "I think Gwaine would have suited Merlin much better" Arthur glared at Gwaine

"Watch your tongue Gwaine or I'll cut it out" Arthur said. The other knights all rolled their eyes.

"Merlin calls you Prat all the time"

"That's Merlin though isn't it" Leon laughed the other knights joined in. Arthur blushed.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked "Merlin said you were dead"

"We were until last night. We woke up on the shores of the lake and set up camp in the forest." Elyan pointed into the forest they had walked out of earlier. "Last we saw Merlin was leaving to Hogwarts; the old religion stopped us from observing after that"

"Why would it do that?" Hermione questioned. The old religion and talk of it fascinated her.

"Who know, fate and destiny… or whatever else it might be. Either way Dumbledore has caught me up with the recent going ons we'll be staying with you for the time being" Arthur said he looked around "We should head back, we don't have time to waste its likely Morgana is planning her first attack. Right now we have the element of surprise; she doesn't know I'm alive. But we still need to be prepared." Spoken like a true king.

The others agreed and they were being apperated back to headquarters.

Arthur paced in the front hall. Merlin had refused to come down giving some half assed excuse about being tired and worn down.

He had already introduced himself and his knights to the Order and they were fitting in quite nicely. Gwaine was making a fool of himself as he flirted unabashedly with the pink haired woman. Leon was chatting with a man named Kingsley. Lancealot and Percival were getting along well with the red headed brothers Charlie and Bill. And Elyan was helping himself to some food prepared by the motherly witch Molly Weasley.

He was glad that there wasn't any bickering for the time being but couldn't bring himself to enjoy the environment not when his Manservant was being a complete idiot. How was he expected to enjoy anything without the grinning buffoon at his side?

"You have to give him some time" Arthur turned towards the man who had spoken. He had black shoulder length hair and a bit of a beard.

"I don't understand what's wrong with him"

"I've seen that look before and know it well… its guilt"

"What could he possibly feel guilty over?"

"I couldn't tell you that" The man said "I don't know much about your lives or what happened after your death, but I do know what it's like living when you feel like you've lost everything." He had a deep sadness in his eyes and a haunted look that came from years of self-torture.

Arthur looked up toward the room. "I know he went through a lot after my death. I watched him and it physically hurt me to see him that way. Lost in his grief and his anger. I would never wish that for Merlin no matter what he did, he's my dear friend; more than that! And I just want him to be happy"

Sirius started a bit at those words "You should tell him that" Arthur looked uncertain "Trust me it's something he'd want to hear from you" the king nodded

"Thank you for the advice… erm…?"

"Sirius Black" The man introduced himself. The king nodded once more before walking up the stairs.

Sirius watched him go hoping it would work out between the two. Friends coming back to life didn't happen in normal circumstance they had to seize the chance while they had it.

He'd give anything to see James again to apologize. Arthur's words had hit him hard. Was James watching him now as Arthur had watched Merlin? Did he feel the same way only wishing that his friend would be happy? Sirius wanted to believe it but years of Azkaban and unending guilt weighed on him heavily.

Remus watched from a distance. Maybe this would be good for Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"strongAN: I know this is a really short chapter! SORRY!. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongTHANK YOU FOR REVIEWING: DarkDOLLYumi, Joe, and Guest! /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI'm really glad your enjoying the story!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Merlin had not left the room. How could he? He felt so ashamed of himself. How could he ever hope to be anybody worthy of Arthur when he had done nothing as Camelot, the one place Arthur loved, fell?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Merlin… I know you're in there and that your awake can we talk?" Arthurs rich voice sounded from the other side of the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Merlin said nothing for a moment half wishing Arthur would walk away but the king stayed stubbornly next to the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want to talk about?" he finally replied/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you going to let me in?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No.. Arthur I can't… I…" Merlin faltered for words 'sorry' seemed completely underrated but what else could he say? Nothing he could do could change what he had done./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur sighed and leaned his back against the door as Merlin did on the other side of it; not that he knew. Both of them in a similar position like two sides of a coin. "Merlin don't. I never left you Merlin; I couldn't bear too. You were in so much pain…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That doesn't excuse what I let happen. I walked away Arthur I couldn't face Gwen, Leon, and Percival. I couldn't tell them I failed. You were right from the very beginning I am a coward"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're not coward Merlin… well not always" he couldn't help the teasing remark from slipping off his tongue. His voice got serious once more. "I don't blame you Merlin. And you shouldn't blame yourself. Camelot fell, but not for a while and certainly not because of you"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But if I had only been there"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Merlin you're powerful but you're also an idiot, do you know that? You can't save everyone, and Camelot wasn't meant to last forever. Gwen and Leon they don't blame you and Percival dotes on you like an older brother. They love you Merlin, all the knights do. Besides Camelot is ancient history, stop living in the past. We're alive now, you're not alone anymore… I'm not alone anymore." He admitted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur although surrounded by his friends in Avalon had never felt truly happy. Not when Merlin was not there by his side like always. Not when he could see him suffering. Arthur turned to face the door blocking the sorcerer from his view "Now open the damn door"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Merlin had tears streaming down his face and he slowly turned around opening the door to face Arthur. "Yes Sire" he said cheekily despite his tear streaked face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur wiped away the few stray tears. "No man is worth your tears"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're not just any man Arthur"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur's cheeks flushed lightly. He hid it by grabbing Merlin in a head lock tightly "If you think like that then why use Lancelot's name as a cover; why not Arthur!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know; Lance's name just popped into my head" Merlin confessed struggling/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey lovebirds come on dinners ready" Gwaine called up the stairs/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll kill you Gwaine"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If you don't hurry I might starve to death first Princess"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please do it will save me the hassle"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know what… I'm just going to eat your share then… not like you need any more food"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am not fat… Merlin stop laughing you idiot!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was a loud stomping of boots running down the stairs and Gwaine ran into the kitchen hiding behind Percival for protection. Arthur glared at Gwaine when he entered shortly followed by a grinning Merlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nothing, not even the threat of Morgana could lower his spirits on this night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAN: PLEASE review! They make my day! Next chapter will be more fun. The knights getting to see more magic… maybe some more Merthur fluff XD. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongCan you imagine Gwaine hanging out with Fred and George!/strong/p 


End file.
